


Sweet pill

by hwanghyun (monochromekitty)



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 16:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17227232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monochromekitty/pseuds/hwanghyun
Summary: Woojin may be the energizer of the team, but he has his own too.





	Sweet pill

**Author's Note:**

> prompt #27: woojin is sick and he wants to cuddle with his favorite hyung but the other maknaes won't let them alone.
> 
> I don't know if I did the prompt justice but I hope everybody likes it.

As usual, the Wanna One practice room is bustling with life and energy when Minhyun returns to join them after his photoshoot. It seems they’re taking a break as the members are scattered around and Jisung pulls him aside to give him a quick update on some changes to their schedule.

Seongwu and Jaehwan’s singing echo across the room with the strumming of the guitar quietly accompanying their voices. Though, he can’t help but feel like something is missing among the loudness around him, specifically shrill laughter that usually accompanies them. Scanning the room, he notices the lack of an energy ball among his members.

“Hyung, where’s Woojin?” he asks Jisung.

Their leader purses his lips and answers, “It seems he’s under the weather, I asked him to take a rest in the recording studio earlier. Daehwi just left to check on him.”

Minhyun frowns at the information, he belatedly remembers the two missed calls on his phone from the younger. Woojin rarely falls sick, always the ball of sunshine among the eleven of them, he can’t help but be concerned for his little sparrow. Without much thought, he grabs a bottle of water and some pills before heading down to the recording studio, deciding to check on the younger himself.

 

He enters the studio to see Daehwi dragging Woojin to the couch, “Please get some rest hyung, your flu won’t go away if you’re sleep deprived.”

“I just had a sudden hit of inspiration so I had to write them down. I’m resting,” Woojin complains.

“Woojin-ah, are you feeling better?” Minhyun asks, closing the door behind him.

“Minhyunie-hyung,” they both call out, Daehwi side eyeing Woojin who immediately softens at the sight of Minhyun.

Minhyun walks over to place a palm over Woojin’s forehead, “You’re a little warm. Did you take any meds?”

“I don-,” Woojin answers but gets cut off, “He didn’t.” Daehwi answers.

Minhyun sits down next to Woojin, “I brought them over, you can take them now.”

Woojin leans over to rest on Minhyun’s shoulder, “I’m fine, it’ll be gone when I wake up.”

Daehwi sighs, “Minhyun hyung, I’ll leave this to your hands. I have to go back to practice. Don’t strain yourself Woojin-hyung.”

The door clicks shut, signalling that their left alone. Woojin cuddles into Minhyun’s arms immediaely. He hugs his hyung and places his chin on his shoulders, closing his eyes as he rests comfortably in the position.

All Minhyun can do is chuckle, “Woojin-ah, you still need to take the meds before going to sleep,” he persuades.

“I’m getting better already, you smell nice and my headache is gone,” the younger mumbles.

Minhyun pats his head softly, “You are not going to listen to me too?”

“I want to cuddle.” Is all Woojin says in response.

Minhyun smiles tenderly and circled the boy’s waist to hug him but their moment gets disturbed by the door opening again.

Jihoon walks in and sits next to them, “Minhyun hyung, the manager is looking for you.”

“Oh,” Minhyun lets go of Woojin to stand up which comes with a grumbled protest, “Rest well, Woojin-ah.”

“I’ll make sure he takes the meds,” Jihoon says when he notices the untouched bottle of water.

“Thanks, Jihoon.” Minhyun answers.

 

When Minhyun returns to check on Woojin again, he’s sleeping soundly with a blanket covering most of his face. Minhyun contemplates waking him up for dinner or letting him sleep for a while more. He squats next to the couch as he examines the younger’s sleeping face, caressing his head softly.

The moment is once again broken when Guanlin comes in the room with rice boxes. Woojin stirs awake from the sound and blinks the sleep away.

“Woojin hyung, I brought dinner in here for your convenience,” Guanlin says cheerfully.

Woojin nods bleary and sits up, letting go of Minhyun’s hand he somehow held onto unknowingly.

“I’ll go down and join the others then,” Minhyun says, which Woojin pouts at but gives no comment to.

 

When they’re packing and preparing to leave to go back to their dorms, Minhyun gives Woojin a piggy back as they walk out the studio. The younger smiles happily but he doesn’t get his hug for long.

After they have settled in the car, Jinyoung hops over and joins them in the backseat.

“Hyung, you need to recover quick. Practice is boring without you,” he tells Woojin.

Woojin gives him a wide snaggletooth smile, “I’ll make sure to be extra hard on you tomorrow.”

“Hyungnim, have mercy on me,” Jinyoung jokes, putting an arm over Woojin’s shoulder, pulling him toward himself.

They continue to joke around for the short trip back. Woojin realises Minhyun has tuned them out and is focusing on his phone instead, “Hyung, can I room with you tonight?” he whispers.

Minhyun turns over and squeezes his hard, “Of course.”

 

Back in the dorms, Minhyun managed to get Sungwoon to switch rooms for the night so he Woojin finally gets to cuddle all he wants. Minhyun has resigned himself to be Woojin’s tree as the younger clings to his waist tightly, happily tucking his face into the crook of his neck.

“Why did you call? I’m sorry I couldn’t pick up,” Minhyun asks.

Woojin coughs in embarrassment, “It’s nothing important, I just… missed you.”

“You saw me in the morning for breakfast,” Minhyun grins.

“Well, I wasn’t feeling like my head had an erupting volcano this morning,” Woojin retorts.

“Okay you baby, here’s a kiss to make you feel better,” Minhyun says, leaning down to kiss his forehead.

Woojin smiles brightly and holds onto his human bolster tighter, “If I want more?”

Minhyun pinches his cheeks and chuckles, “Good night, Woojin-ah.”

Woojin quickly pecks Minhyun cheek and mumbles his goodnight. Slowly drifting off to sleep while calmly inhaling the sweet scent of Minhyun.

Minhyun closes his own eyes too, feeling the warm puffs of air against his chest. He hums a soft tune as they both slowly slip into dreamland in each other’s arms.


End file.
